Voice
by Animelove30
Summary: Haku's son goes to the human world to protect Chihiro's daughter, Sakura from danger.
1. A friend

Voice

There is a 12 year old girl named Sakura that lives far off into the country side of Japan. She lives in a small wooden cottage next to a barn filled with typical animals. Sakura is poor she does not own much. Her mother pays the bills with what she can get from selling products from her farm. Sakura lives with her mother. Her father died 6 years ago in a car accident. Sakura never forgot about that day. Whenever he crosses her mind she holds in her tears because she knows her father wants her to be strong. But the worst thing of all is Sakura was born without a voice. She can not talk. She uses her hands to talk to people but some can not understand her. Her mother beats her if she does not do her chores everyday or does not make good grades in school. Sakura is a very bright girl but her not being able to talk puts her behind. Her favorite subject in school is and always will be reading. She loves to write stories. Sakura saved up enough money to buy her a large journal that she writes in everyday. Sakura walks to church every Sunday with her mother. Sakura prays to God every cahnce she gets and says in her mind: " Please Lord bring my voice back to me. I promise to work harder in life, if you bring my voice back i will be very greatful. Please Lord. Please." Every morning when she wakes up she tries to speak but nothing comes out. No one likes her at school they call her weird girl and ugly. So everday Sakura hoped for a voice and a friend.

It is now a beautiful Monday morning and Sakura is just waking up. Sakura sat up in her bed a sniffed. She smelled bacon. She licked her lips and ran to the kitchen. "Eat fast the school bus will be here in 5 minutes to come get you" her mother said as she handed Sakura a plate with bacon and eggs. Sakura finished her plate in 2 minutes. She was hungry. She ran to her room and went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform and her backpack. She put on her uniform and slipped the backpack over her back. Sakura walked up to her mother and hugged her around the waist. Sakura's mother kissed her on her forehead. "Don't get into any trouble" her mother said. Sakura noded and ran out side. She got on the bus as she looked at all the popular girls making faces at her. Sakura stuck her tounge out at them and walked to her seat. The bus driver drove about five miles before stopping on a street that Sakura was not familliar with. A boy that looked about 13 walked into the bus. All the girls giggled at how cute he was but Sakura could care less about that. He walked over to where Sakura was sitting and sat down beside her. "Hi I'm Akihiro, nice to meet you" he said as he held out his hand. Sakura shook his hand and smiled. "Don't bother talking to her new kid, she can't talk and plus she's not even pretty" a boy said from behind them. "Well I think she's beautiful" Akihiro said. All the girls gasped and Sakura blushed. Sakura took a notebook out and wrote down: "Hi my name is Sakura, nice to meet you also.". He nodded and looked around the school bus.

3 minutes later they arrived at the school. Sakura and Akihiro got off the bus and walked into a class room. Sakura sat down with Akihiro sitting next to her. They sat in a clasroom for 6 hours until school was let out. Sakura was so happy she made a friend. They walked out of school hand in hand as Sakura made funny faces and Akihiro laughed. "Oh man I left my backpack in the class room. I'm gonna go get it" he said. Sakura nodded as Akihiro ran into the class room. Then out of no where these two boys came up to Sakura and started to beat on her. "You think your so cool because you have a little friend now" one said as he kickd ehr in the stomach. Akihiro finally came out of the class room to find Sakura being beat on. Akihiro's face got red as he threw his backpack on the ground and ran towards the boys. Akihiro punched one rapidly in the face as one ran away. "What do you think your doing you ass hole" Akihiro said as he kept punching the boy. Sakura crawled onto the side of the school building as silent tears rolled down her face. The boy Akihiro was punching managed to get away with a bloody nose and a few missing teeth. Akihiro looked around but could not find Sakura. He ran to the side of the building to find her curled up into a ball crying. When he touched her she jumped. "Shh it's okay you're safe now" he said. Sakura threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Where does it hurt" Akihiro said. Sakura pointed to her stomach. Akihiro put his hand on her stomach. "You might have a stomach ache for a while but other than that you'll be okay" he said. Sakura started to cry some more and Akihiro hugged her. Akihro took her hand and walked her home. "I have to go now" he said. Sakura held onto his hand as if she did not want him to go. "Don't worry I will see you tomorrow and I will bring you som place safer" he said. Sakura nodded and walked into her house.

It is now tuesday morning and Sakura woke to a light knock on her window. She looked out her window to see Akihiro satnding there. Sakura ran outside in her night gown and hugged Akihiro. Akihiro picked Sakura up and ran at full speed to an unknown passage into the woods. He went threw the passage until Sakura found herself stareing at a huge red wall. "This is my home" Akihiro said. He walked threw a dark tunnel and all the way to a huge bath house. Sakura's eyes got big. "Does this place look familliar" he said. Sakura looked at him funny. "Never mind I'll tell you inside" he said as he carried her into the bath house.


	2. My voice is back

Once they were in the bath house he set her down. Sakura looked around with amazement. "Follow me" Akihiro said. She did as she was told and followed him to a big office where she saw a man sitting at a desk. "Father" Akihiro said as he pointed to Sakura. "Ah little one you are back from your mission" The man said. "You look just like your mother when she was your age" The man said as he looked at her with a loving smile. Sakura looked at him confused. "I am Haku, A very close friend of your mother" he said. When he said the name Haku Sakura's eyes got wide. "So you know about me" he said. Sakura nodded. Sakura yawned. "Sakura are you tired" Akihiro asked. Sakura nodded. "I did wake you up pretty early this morning" Akihiro said. "I'm going to take her to Rin's room" Akihiro said. Haku nodded and continued doing his work.

Sakura followed him to Rin's room. Akihiro walked in without knocking. Rin saw Sakura. "Well who's this" Rin said. "This is Sakura" Akihiro said. "How rude not even a hello" Rin said. A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. "Rin she was born without a voice" Akihiro said. "Oh I'm sorry, Sakura please forgive me" Rin said. Sakura wiped the tear from her cheek and hugged Rin. "Do you know this kid" Rin said. "No but my father and you do" Akihiro said. "No I don't. I've never seen her before" Rin said. "Sen's daughter" Akihiro said. Rin's eys got big and she hugged Sakura. "Father wants you to take good care of her" Akihiro said. Rin nodded and Akihiro walked out the room. Rin looked at Sakura. She noticed she had some dirt stains on her night gown. "Do you want to take a shower sweety" Rin asked. Sakura nodded. Rin lead Sakura to the shower chambers where they both took a shower. Rin took out a pair of work clothes and slipped them on Sakura. "Better now" Rin asked. Sakura nodded. Then all of a sudden they heard a crash outside. Sakura and Rin looked out a widow and saw a red and silver drgon laying on the ground. "Oh my God It's Akihiro he's hurt" Rin said.

Sakura ran out of the room and out of the bath house until she found Akihiro. Sakura knelt down beside him while crying. "Sakura" she heard Akihiro say. Sakura wrapped her arms around him. Then all of a sudden she spoke: " Akihiro"! Akihiro was shocked. "Sakura you can talk" he said. Sakura smiled. "Are you okay" Sakura asked. "No not really, I have to get medicine from Zeniba" he said. "I don't want you to worry so you can come with me" he said. "But I can't fly" Sakura said. "No but you can ride on my back" he said.

Sakura nodded and got on Akihiro's back. Akihiro took off into the sky. while they were flying Sakura sang to him: " Wish I may wish I might upon my favorite star. Let me feel, let me see the world from where you are. Someday soon, Mr. Moon I will touch your face. I flutter by a lady butterfly that makes me wanna sing. Up and down around and round no boundaries no fear. My heart was born to dream to see a world from way up here. Mountains high, valleys low where the wind is free. I will feel I will know the world the angels see. Mr. sun I will run rings around your sky. Down below they'll finally know this heart was made to fly. Up and down around and round no boundaries no fear. My heart was born to dream to see a world from way up here. Way up here, playing hide and seek in rainbows. Way up here, where I'm supposed to be. My heart was born to dream to see a world from way up here. My heart was born to dream to see a world from way up here".

"Wow that was beautiful where did you learn to sing like that" Akihiro asked. "I guess it's genetic because my mother sings very well" she said. "By the way who is Zeniba" she asked. "Well before my father owned the bath house a mean old witch named Yubaba owned it. Zeniba is her sister but she is very nice" he said. "When I was younger my mother used to tell me stories about the spirit world. But when I reached about 6 years old I stopped believing" she said. "Before my accident I talked to my father. He said I need to return you home" he said. "But why" Sakura asked. "There will be war going on soon and he dosen't want you to be in the middle of it" he said. "How did my voice come back" Sakura asked. "I have no idea, but maybe Zeniba can find out why" he said.

They landed right in front of Zeniba's house. Sakura got of Akihiro's back and watched him change into human form. His face had scratches and cuts on it but nothing serious. Akihiro knocked on the door and Zeniba answered. "Oh Akihiro your hurt come inside" Zeniba said. "Come in Sakura" Akihiro said. Sakura stepped inside and looked around. She screamed when she seen No face. "It's okay he won't hurt you" Zeniba said. "This is Chihiro's daughter" Akihiro said. "Nice to meet you" Zeniba said. Sakura bowed. Zeniba grbbed some medicine from a cubbard ang Akihiro's face healed instantly. "Zeniba do you think you can answer this question for Sakura" Akihiro asked. Zeniba nodded. "Well I was born without a voice and all of a sudden it came back right after Akihiro got hurt. Why is that?" Sakura said. Zeniba put a hand on Sakura's forehead and closed her eyes. "It seems my sister put a curse on you. She made it to where you would be born without a voice" Zeniba said. "But why" Sakura said. "Because your mother caused a lot of damage at the bath house and cost her plenty money. So she cursed you. The curse could only be broken if you were in love with a spirit" Zeniba said with a smile. Sakura and Akihiro blushed and smiled.


End file.
